Persona 4 Judgement
by kazukihiroshi14
Summary: Cerita dari seorang pemuda yatim-piatu yang tinggal bersama adiknya untuk mencari kebenaaran dari "Kenangan" nya.


Persona 4 "Judgement"

DISCLAIMER:

Persona 4 memiliki kontrak dengan Atlus,

jadi saya tidak berhak memilikinya ataupun merubahnya.

PLEASE ENJOY BY YOURSELF.

**Chapter 1**

_**Waktu …**_

_**Waktu yang berlalu menciptakan sebuah kenangan.**_

_**Kenangan itu tersimpan dengan sendirinya.**_

_**Tidak memperdulikan baik-buruknya kenangan itu.**_

_**Kalau bisa,**_

_**Aku ingin kenangan "Itu" tidak pernah ada dalam hidupku.**_

13 July 2015, Early Morning

_kring…..kring….._

"Hmm.", melihat jam yang menunjukkan jam 06:05.

"Haah.", membalikkan badan dari tempat tidur berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan jam.

_kring….kring…._

"Iya-iya.", bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdebgar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Onii-chan! Waktunya bangun!", teriak seseorang.

"Iya…", dia menjawab.

"Iya….iya….", bangkit dari tempat tidur. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

Di ruang makan, telah tersedia sarapan pagi beserta susu yang ada di meja makan. Pemuda itu kemudian duduk di kursi untuk bersiap sarapan pagi.

"Iitadakimasu.", kata pemuda yang bersiap dengan sendok dan garpu.

"Eit, tunggu dulu, Onii-chan!", kata seorang perempuan untuk menghentikan perbuatan kakaknya.

"Ada apa lagi, Mika?", tanya kakaknya.

"Kalau mau makan…", belum selesai bicara, kakaknya sudah tau apa yang mau dikatakan adiknya.

"Cuci tangan, bukan. Sudah kulakukan, kok.", kata pemuda itu kepada adiknya.

"Bukan itu.", jawab Mika.

"Lalu apa?", tanya pemuda itu.

"Nanti selesai sarapan, cuci semua piringnya, ya?", kata Mika memohon kepada kakaknya.

"Iya-iya. sudah sana pergi mandi. Nanti kita telat lagi. Hus-hus.", kata pemuda itu sambil mengusir adiknya.

"Ih! Onii-chan jahat.", kata Mika marah dan segera pergi dari ruang makan.

Setelah beberapa menit, pemuda itu dan adiknya berangkat menuju Yasogami High School. Tempat mereka tinggal dengan sekolah jaraknya hanya beberapa blok. Selama perjalanan mereka berbincang-bincang.

"Onii-chan.", kata Mika memanggil kakaknya.

"Ya.?", jawab pemuda itu.

"Setelah pulang sekolah, nanti temani aku ke ruang guru, ya?", tanya Mika kepada kakaknya.

"Ada masalah apa, Mika? Sampai harus ke ruang guru.", kata pemuda itu yang khawatir kepada adiknya.

"Tidak ada, Cuma mengurus beberapa dokumen sekolah. Maklumlah anggota OSIS.", kata Mika dengan bangga.

"Ya-ya, terserahlah.", kata pemuda dengan cuek.

Ketika mereka sedang berbicara, tiba-tiba…..

_ting…tong…..ting…..tong….._

"Waaaah gawat! Cepat Onii-chan.", berlari meninggalkan kakaknya.

"Hei!", pemuda itu berlari menyusul adiknya.

Saat pemuda itu berlari di persimpangan, dia menabrak seseorang.

**Bruuuk….**

"Aduh", pemuda itu terjatuh saat menabrak.

"Maafkan saya. Saya tadi tidak melihat anda lewat.", kata pemuda berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan sa…", kata-katanya terpotong saat dia melihat kalo yang menabraknya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Justru saya lah yang berminta maaf.", kata laki-laki bertopi yang ditabrak pemuda itu.

"Ka…kalau begitu saya permisi dulu.", kata pemuda berlari meniggalkan gadis itu.

Pemuda itu kemudian berlari menuju Yasogami High School. Tiba di dalam kelas, pemuda itu segera duduk dan menghelakan nafasnya. Lalu seorang laki-laki menghampirinya.

"Hei, telat lagi ya.". Tanya laki-laki itu.

"Kau ini, Ryu. Selalu saja ada di saat waktu yang tidak tepat.", kata pemuda itu kepada temannya.

"Hohohoho.", ketawa Ryu.

Di saat itu juga, guru pun dtang bersama dengan seorang siswi baru.

"Hei, siapa gadis itu?", tanya siswa laki-laki kepada temannya.

"Mana kutahu, mungkin siswi baru.", balas siswa itu.

"Sepertinya tahun ini bukan hari keberuntungannya.", ucap siswi lain.

"Baiklah semuanya, untuk pelajaran tahun ini. Kalian akan kedatangan siswi baru. Ayo silakan perkenalkan dirimu.", kata .

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Arisa Nakami. Saya berasal dari kota Port-Island. Jadi mohon kerja samanya.", kata siswi baru.

Pada saat itu juga, terdengar suara-suara yang berasal dari siswa-siswi yang ada di sana.

"Nah. Arisa. Kau bisa duduk di sebelah laki-laki itu.", menunjuk tempat duduk.

"Baik.", balas Arisa dan segera menuju tempat duduknya.

"Hei.", sapa Arisa kepada pemuda itu.

"Oh,hey.", sahut si pemuda dengan ramah.

"Namaku Arisa Nakami. Salam kenal.", ucap Arisa dengan tersenyum kepada si pemuda.

"Ya, salam kenal juga.", jawab pemuda ke Arisa.

"Oh, namaku Ishirano Kazuki.", ucap pemuda memperkenalkan namanya.

"Baiklah, karna kita sudah berteman. Aku boleh memanggilmu Kazuki-kun.", tanya Arisa.

"Boleh-boleh saja. Asalkan tidak memanggilku dengan Kazuki-chan.", kata Kazuki.

"Baiklah, Kazuki-kun.", ucap Arisa yang tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begity mohon bantuannya.", ucap Arisa sambil memberikan salam persahabatan.

"Iya, aku juga mohon bantuannya.", kata Kazuki sambil menjawab salam persahabatan Arisa.

"Baiklah kalian semua, jangan hanya tertuju dengan kecantikan dari Arisa. Jangan lupa juga kalau saya ada disini. Buka buku kalian hal 171.", kata menyuruh siswa-siswi yang ada di kelas.

Lalu di tempat lain waktu yang sama.

"Kumohon temukan dia.", kata seorang ibu kepada laki-laki bertopi.

"Akan saya usahakan, kalau ada apa-apa mengenai suami anda hubungi saya.", kata laki-laki bertopi sambil memberikan kartu namanya.

"Baiklah.", kata ibu itu.

Tak lama kemudian, laki-laki bertopi itu segera meniggalkan ibu itu. Lalu seorang pria tua menghampiri laki-laki bertopi itu.

"Bagaimana dengan laporan dari istri korban.", tanya pria tua.

"Masih belum bisa di pastikan modus dari hilangnya pria ini.", jawab laki-laki bertopi.

"Tidakkah ini aneh. Beberapa hari ini banyak orang kejadian orang hilang.", kata pria tua sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Hei, apakah kasus ini sama dengan kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu?", tanya pria tua dengan laki-laki bertopi.

"Tidak, saya juga belum bisa memastikannya paman.", jawab laki-laki bertopi.

After School

Zrrss…zrrss….

"Hah, hujan.", kata Kazuki sambil menghelakan nafas.

"Tidakkah ini bagus, kita bisa melihat keanggunan dari gadis-gadis di sini saat rambut mereka basah.", ucap Ryu yang menghampiri Kazuki.

"Apakah kau selalu seperti ini, Ryu?", tanya Kazuki.

"Apanya?", kata Ryu.

"Kau ini selalu saja dating pada saat orang lagi kesusahan.", kata Kazuki.

"Itulah gunanya kita berteman, Bung.", ucap Ryu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kazuki.

Kazuki langsung jawdrop mendengar ucapan Ryu.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan Ryu.", Kazuki keluar dari ruangan kelas.

"Oke, Bung.", ucap Ryu dengan pheromone yang berbinar-binar, membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya langsung sweatdrop.

Di lantai satu, terlihat siswa-siswi yang ada disana berhamburan keluar. Kazuki berusaha melewati mereka. Tak lama kemudian….

"Onii-chan!", teriak Mika.

Mendengar teriakan itu, Kazuki segera menghampiri adiknya.

"Ayo kita ke ruang guru. Katanya ada sesuatu yang mau dilakukan.", kata Kazuki.

"Aaaaah, tidak usah. Tadi pagi sudah di urus kok.", ucap Mika dengan senangnya.

"Ooo, ya sudah. Ayo kita pulang, kau bawa payungkan?", tanya Kazuki.

"Tenang-tenang, semuanya ada di….", Mika berhenti bicara.

"Mana?", tanya Kazuki sambil menadahkan tangannya.

"Ada di rumah. Ehehehe.", kata Mika sambil ketawa gak jelas.

"Haaah, ya sudah.", Kazuki menghelakan nafasnya.

"Ehehehe, maaf Onii-chan.", kata Mika dengan tersenyum.

Di depan pintu Sekolah.

"Eeeh, hujan-hujan kok kabut.", heran Mika.

"Itulah kuasa alam.", ucap Kazuki.

"Iiih, Onii-chan leluconnya aneh.", ejek Mika.

"Berisik.", bentak Kazuki.

Mika lalu terdiam sejenak.

"Eem, ada apa Mika?", heran Kazuki.

"AHA!", muncul lampu bohlam yang menerangi kepala Mika.

"Apa?", tanya Kazuki yang sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku adiknya.

"Onii-chan, gimana kalo kita lomba lari sampe kerumah. Saiapa yang kalah harus masak hari ini.", tantang Mika kepada kakaknya.

"Siapa yang kalah harus memasak hari ini. Ayo gimana, Onii-chan.", Mika menantang.

"Siapa takut.", kata Kazuki yang menerima tantangan Mika.

"Siap…", Mika langsung mengambil start duluan.

"Hey!", teriak Kazuki.

"Mulai!",teriak Mika yang sudah lari jauh duluan.

Dengan hujan yang deras beserta kabut yang tebal, Kazuki berusaha menyusuli Mika yang udah jauh di depan. Akibat dari kabut yang tebal, Kazuki tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas meskipun dia hafal jalan di kota Inaba.

"Cih, sial. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.", keluh Kazuki dalam hati.

Saat berlari dia melihat keanehan selama perjalanan.

"Eh, aneh. Di sini sepi sekali.", kata Kazuki dalam hati.

Di saat berlari, tiba-tiba Kazuki mendengar suara.

_Can't you see that death….._

"Hah! Siapa di sana?", teriak Kazuki dan berhenti berlari.

_Lies in wait on your path….._

Lalu tiba-tiba kepala Kazuki terasa sakit dan mendengarkan bunyi dengung yang kuat.

"AAAAARGGHH!", teriak Kazuki kesakitan.

_Ready…._

"AAARGGH !"

_To consume..._

"UAARGGHH!"

_All hope…_

Mendadak bunyi suara itu menghilang dan Kazuki berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Haaah….haaah….Suara apa yang barusan.", Kazuki berusaha tenang.

"Kyaaa!", teriak seseorang.

"Hah, Mika!", Kazuki berlari mencari sumber suara teriakan

Dan tak lama kemudian, Kazuki menemukan Mika dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Mika!", teriak Kazuki dan menghampiri Mika.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang raksasa menghalangi jalan Kazuki.

"What the…", kata-kata Kazuki terpotong karena melihat sesuatu yang besar.

Makhluk itu memiliki tangan yang banyak. Satu tangan memegang sebuah topeng, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya memegang pedang.

"Makhluk apa ini !", teriak kazuki dengan terkejut.

Lalu makhluk itu menyerang Kazuki dengan salah satu pedangnya. Dalam sesaat, Kazuki tidak bisa bergerak. Dan tiba-tiba seseorang menembaki makhluk itu tepat di salah satu tangan yang akan menyerang Kazuki hingga putus.

"Kau tidak apa-apa.", tanya laki-laki bertopi.

"I..iya.", Kazuki menjawab dengan ketakutan.

Makhluk itu kemudian menyerang laki-laki bertopi dengan salah satu pedangnya hingga membuat angin yang kuat. Laki-laki bertopi itu tumbang akibat dari angin itu.

"Aargh!", teriak laki-laki bertopi.

"H..he..hey, kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Kazuki yang berusaha menghampiri laki-laki bertopi itu.

Tapi makhluk itu tidak member kesempatan kepada Kazuki untuk mendekati laki-laki bertopi. Kazuki menyadari kehadiran makhluk itu yang ingin menebasnya secara langsung.

"!", Kazuki terkejut.

Tiba-tiba Kazuki mendengar suara aneh lagi.

_What..._

_What do you want..._

"AAARGHH!"

_What do you want in your life?_

"Aku..aku.", Kazuki bingung dalam pikirannya.

"Aku ingin..", menggenggam erat tangannya.

"AKU INGIN…"

**CRINK**

_And now,_

_Call on me._

_Then, I'll give you what you "want"…._

"AAAARGHH!", teriak Kazuki sambil memegang kepalanya.

"AARGH! AAARGGH! AAAAARGGHHH!", Kazuki berteriak kesakitan.

Mendengar suara itu, laki-laki bertopi terbangun dan melihat Kazuki akan diserang makhluk itu.

"Hei awas !", teriak laki-laki bertopi.

Makhluk itu kemudin menebas Kazuki dengan cepat.

**Whuusss**

"Heh.", Kazuki tersenyum.

**Triiink**

Tiba-tiba serangan makhluk itu tertahan oleh sesuatu seperti perisai yang melindungi Kazuki. Laki-laki bertopi terkejut dengan hal itu.

"Apa yang…HAH!", laki-laki bertopi menyadari sesuatu.

_Now,_

_Call on me._

"_**Per…so…na"**_

To Be Continued

**Di Ruang Kerja**

Akhirnya selesai ! YEY! ()

Setelah Vakum beberapa minggu,

akhirnya selesai.

Cerita yang kuidam-idamkan sejak lama.

Mohon maaf di cerita ku yang lain terdapat banyak kesalahan.

Maklum, waktu itu membuatnya di saat bulan puasa.

Tapi sekarang demi cerita ini,

aku rela membuang waktu2 santai ku, mana Cewek2ku di dunia 2D menunggu di rumah lagi *dibunuh satu RT*

Tapi yah apa boleh buat,bukan. Saya hanya manusia biasa, yg punya banyak kesalahan. Iya kan, istriku? *melirik ke arah yukiko, istri ke 2 saya*

Yukiko : I-iya…

AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAY!

Hiks, sayangnya ini Cuma mimpi…..

Oh iya bagi para pembaca,

jangan lupa di review.

Insya Allah,

akan kujawab pertanyaan kalian di chapter 2.

'n see you in the next time…..


End file.
